Souls of Limbo
by 9noiroux6
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have gone through so much, from saving the world to jumping through time. Unfortunately, some demons from their past still haunt them today. Mephiles is back and he wants one thing; to get revenge on Shadow for sealing him away. "One way or another, I will damn your soul and extinguish all of the fire in your life that keeps you burning." Sonadow/Mephiles.


**Welcome! Here is a preview of "Souls of Limbo," a Sonadow story full of dark ideas. Feedback is always welcome! First chapter is to come. :)**

* * *

><p>Shadow sits at the edge of his bed, not feeling as alone as he would like. He has been staring at the light reflecting off of the golden Inhibitor ring on his wrist for maybe five solid minutes, although he hasn't acknowledged it at all. He is much more consumed by the voice coming from within his skull and with the presence he could feel all around him.<p>

_"He knows you're lying to him." _The demon's amusement is evident in his voice. _"You're hurting him."_

_ "What the fuck am I supposed to do to avoid that?"_ Shadow responds internally. The fact the demon can converse just by hearing Shadow's thoughts disturbs him. Mephiles can hear everything. He knows everything that goes through his mind. Every day he feels less in control.

The demon laughs. _"Whatever you please! You're aware of the repercussions either way."_

"Shadow," called a benevolent voice from the hall. The black hedgehog's ears reflexively twitched and he looked up at the door after a moment of recognition. Sonic stood there and Shadow noticed the small frown accompanied by some kind of unhappiness in those emerald eyes. "You've had a… an off week. No missions tomorrow." Sonic pauses, runs a hand over his ear, and exhales. He finds Shadow's eyes again, and they're too dark, empty, irritated. Too much to be normal. With a screen of optimism, Sonic says, "I want you to stay here with me. You don't have to say anything you don't want to say. Just let me be here with you. We can do anything."

Shadow doesn't reply for a moment. Instead he looks down, wishing it didn't have to be this way. Wishing Mephiles would physically materialize in front of him so he could tear his throat out and paint the room in his blood.

_"This room will be painted in blood."_

Shadow stares at the floor, where he had visualized Mephiles' death, and now sees a grin on the face of the demon.

"Shadow," Sonic says quietly. His voice pulls Shadow back to their conversation. Shadow looks up at him again, but he looks as if he's unfocused still. "Please."

"I'm sorry," is the response. Shadow wants to explain to him what's really going on, that he's losing his soul to the demon inside him. How is he going to let Sonic know anything? "I can't really.."

Sonic shifts uncomfortably in the doorway, feeling torn between wanting to give Shadow space and realizing that's not what Shadow needs right now. "Can I do anything to help you?" he asks, desperation and longing in his voice. "That's all I want to do."

Shadow absently shakes his head. He feels the darkness creeping in.

He feels words leave his mouth that never went through his mind. "I'm sorry, nothing about this is your fault." Shadow wants to tell Sonic to leave him alone, to stop listening. These words aren't his. But the demon continues to speak for him. Shadow looks up at Sonic's eyes. There's a slight gleam of hope in his eyes and Shadow hates the fact that he's not the reason for that light. "You don't need to do anything."

Sonic comes into the room and sits on the bed, ears low as his confidence. He looks directly into Shadow's eyes, seeing the placebo emotion that Mephiles is pouring into him. "I want to, though. Anything you need, I'm here for you. I want you to be okay." Shadow watches as Sonic's hand reaches his thigh. It's meant to be a genuine, simple touch. Shadow feels Mephiles' intentions and unconsciously, his body turns and he faces Sonic. His lips part, he draws in a breath, and his voice carries the words of the demon.

"I've just been overworked. Stressed. Overthinking. It's like I'm not even in control of my own thoughts," Mephiles' smile plays out on Shadow's lips as if the words are a joke. Inside, Shadow feels paralyzed. Darkness is sweeping over him in waves. His only conscious thought is a scream of protest of what's happening. Mephiles is keeping Shadow here long enough to see what his plans are for the night. "Maybe you're what I need to focus on. I understand you." Mephiles touches Sonic's hand and pulls it closer to Shadow's inner thigh. Sonic blushes slightly and smiles, seeing what he perceives to be his love's return to consciousness.

Mephiles leans forward and kisses Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiles again, breaking the kiss only for a second. "God, I missed you," the blue hedgehog whispers. Mephiles laughs, pushes Sonic down against the bed, and straddles him. The feelings, the image, and the sounds drown away as Shadow's consciousness fades.

Mephiles had taken over.


End file.
